dreamteamsoen390fandomcom-20200215-history
TA meeting 5
Talking points: 1- release sent by email: just put it in the repo 2- signing off features: demo right now, sign off whatever works 3- diagrams: architecture diagram has been approved. Arc diagram: looks fine. 4- story points: divided by number of people who worked on it: ok update everything that has been signed off during this demo. 5- code things that could finish in two weeks. In a sprint you can drop a medium sized feature in case the other ones are too much work to accomplish. At the end of the release you can have less than what you wanted. As long as the feature is finished afterwards (pushed to the next release), and something is delivered each release. 6- whatever is counted is what works and is accepted. Look at master only. 7- issues: we assign story points ourselves. No need to approve and document story point assignment process. Not a documentation heavy project. The documentation happens in the issues in the repo. Production of documents is not mandatory for everything. Around 5 pages per 2 sprints. Can re-use diagrams between sprints. Follow the release spreadsheet. 8- code reviews: show that you actually went through the code and reviewed it, it should be fine. Even if the code is fine. Focus on the code itself more rather than functionality. i.e. even if it works, focus on improving performance or following the architecture. Functionality is already taken care of by tests. If you want to reject a pull request, it should be spoken about on Github, not in person. We want to keep track of it all. 9- coding styles: Consistency is key. Even if the coding style is crazy, just keep it consistent. Its ok to mix java and kotlin. 10- mockups: UI features should have mockups. Back-end features cannot really have mockups. You can show the architecture of it instead of a mockup. (i.e. show where you want it to be plugged into the existing architecture). 11- Frameworks: we are using APIs since its Android. Everything is within that Android API. 12- demo time: show emulator and Mike's phone. storing values: we have 3 store buttons now. *instead of having 3 numbers, can have a list that stores all our steps, then you can go back and looks at the specific step.* --> the history feature is split up into another one instead of this one. SIGNED OFF We should have many issues to see how the work was subdivided (task breakdown, individual assignment). A story is broken into different steps (stories/subtasks). Make issues and attach people to them. i.e. One issue is the user story (label) which is the one that is signed off. That issue should have many assigned to them to represent subtasks. TA will use the labels for the stories. Only labelled issues will be signed off. He will go through the other issues, but only superficially. Its ok to have assignment on pull requests, but better to have it done on issues themselves. Put everything in the milestones. Retroactively include everything? --> DO IT (have it for the release meeting) Rotate: NOT SIGNED OFF. 'push it to sprint 3. Sprint 1 and 2: wrapped up. Can we remove a feature and reimplement it later? (the widget). '''YES ' add it as a feature? ''' YES as long as it is something different. Sprint 3 approval: History APPROVED Calculator modes (second functions, more buttons, rotating does not change the mode, so that each layout can be used in landscape AND portrait) OR you can have rotate change the layout. both options are good. APPROVED We don't have enough buttons. We can add buttons (like the mockup). this refers to "Calculator modes" Paste a number (eventually will add pasting equations) APPROVED Rotate is being moved to sprint 3, no need to re-approve. 13- Acceptance tests: essentially a step-by-step process written out. Do it for the next sprint. It's okay for this sprint. 14- architecture: SIGNED OFF 15- we can close user stories and issues before they are signed off. If it is not signed off, it should not be shown in the demo. 16- anything obvious missing: subtasks were missing. That was the main one. He will give us a detailed analysis once he goes through EVERYTHING. You can add anything crazy. As long as we can convince the TA that it is useful. 17- "Laptops suck" -Modestos, 2018